When it rains
by MISTRESSKitsune69
Summary: The first time is the most memorable. Aoba X Ren Lemon


The rain pounded hard on the window as Aoba laid on his bed. After this.. After everything.. Was this really alright? It felt right, but..

He looked up and into Ren's dark stormy eyes. Full of longing, and something else. Something he couldn't quite place. What was it…?

"What is it?" Aoba asked.

Ren did not answer right away. He looked over the naked body before him almost questioningly.

"Aoba…is this…really okay?" Ren said.

Aoba blinked a few times in confusion. Ren was asking him the same question that had been going through his mind just a minute ago. Aoba looked to the side. Was this alright…? Of course it is… Ren's a part of me. There was no way this could be wrong. Aoba looked back to the dark-haired man before him. A small smile appearing on his face.

"Yes. It's more than okay." He reached up and pet Ren's cheeks. "It's right." He then pulled the other man close, guiding him to his nipple. "I want this."

Without another word, Ren's tongue appeared trhough his parted lips and slowly dragged across Aoba's pink flesh. The blue haired male below him moaned, sending a spark through him. Again, he licked across his sensitive place, causing further mewls from his partner.

"Ah! Yes. Ren. Y-your tongue feels different than I imagined." Aoba said as he peered up at the man above him through half-lidded eyes. A small bubbling pressure building at the base of his spine as he watched Ren's tongue glide across his perk nipple.

Ren slowly looks up and to the face of the man he was currently pleasuring. A small curious expression appeared on his face as he continued to slowly drag his slick tongue across the mans nipple.

Aoba looks to the side, embarrassed to be saying such things to his former allmate.

"I…just mean. I thought it would be… like it was back then…"

Ren paused before smiling faintly. "Do you miss it?"

Aoba's cheeks reddened. "I like this more."

Ren seemed amused by that. "So do I." He leaned down once more and bit at the soft flesh before moving his mouth downwards, biting, kissing, and licking his way down to Aoba's crotch. There he shifted, pressing his face against Aoba's most sensitive place and inhaling deeply. Aoba's hips jolted upwards in shock. "REn!" He shouted. Ren looked up with his inquisitive expression again.

"aoba?"

"What are you doing?!"

Ren smiled and reached out, taking Aoba's dick with one hand and slowly stroking it. "I smell your heat."

Aoba's surprised expression dropped and become one of pure embarrassment. His cheeks flushing a bright red that spread to the tops of his ears as he stared at the dark-haired man before him. "M-my…my heat?" Aoba mumbled in a embarrassed tone. Ren's words rang though Aoba's head like the song that he had constantly played on every delivery trip. That was.. until he felt the warmth of the other's hand as he stroked his crotch. A loud moan escaping his mouth as his hips bucked upwards uncontrollably. "Hnn! Ren!"  
Ren's smile slowly grew as he continued to stroke Aoba's dick.

"Yes. Your heat, Aoba. It fills my senses and leaves me…hungry. " Ren said with a small lustful glint in his eyes.

Aoba blinked a few times before slowly biting at his bottom lip. Ren's words were sending little sparks down his torso and to his crotch. "Ren…"

At that moment Ren's lips parted and he took the head of Aoba's dick into his mouth. Groaning, he sucked at his heated flesh, tongue flicking around the slit before massaging underneath. Aoba gasped, grasping at Ren's hair and the sheets below him. "Ren!" He moaned loudly. He did not expect Ren to be so good at this their first time.

Ren continued to suck at the head of aoba's dick before pulling his lips off of it and looking up at him, not breaking eye contact with the man as he dragged his tongue across his cock. Aoba shuddered, and Ren repeated the action. "Nnh.." Aoba moaned, tightening his grip on the dark hair in his grasp.

"You taste good, Aoba." Ren said between laps. Aoba squirmed beneath him, panting raggedly. "I can't..! Ren..! Please, I need more..!" He shoved Ren's face down onto his dick, forcing him to take it all in. Ren twitched before sucking harshly on Aoba's swollen member.

"Oh..! Oh..! Ren! I can't take much more..!" Aoba panted. Ren looked up at him as he sucked once more before doing something Aoba did not expect. Grabbing Aoba's wrist, Ren yanked Aoba's hand off of his hair and pulled himself from Aoba's cock, licking his lips and staring at him with a new fire in his eyes. Grabbing hold of his hips, he flipped aoba onto his stomach and pinned him there, working on undoing his pants. Shocked, Aoba wriggled beneath him. "Ren?!" He looked behind himself the best he could to see Ren undoing his pants and taking out his large manhood. His eyes widened. "Ren, hold on..!"

Ren positioned himself against aoba's pink jewel. "I'm sorry, Aoba. But your scent.. I need more of it.. I need to feel you…" He pressed the head of his dick against Aoba. "…in here…" With that, he thrust hard into Aoba, groaning in pleasure. Aoba screamed, pain and pleasure mixing in an ecstasy he hadn't imagined possible until now. "Ren!"

Ren panted faintly as he gripped Aoba's ass with his hands. "So.. Tight… Aoba… I'm going to move now…" He slowly pulled his dick out of his ass before pushing it back in just as hard. "Kh!" Aoba cried out. "R-Ren!"

Ren continues to pull himself out of Aoba's tight ass and then thrust it back in just as hard as the first couple of time. An animal-like growl escaping his lips. "Grrr …!" Aoba moaned and submitted to Ren's dominating dick. Ren begun to pound faster into Aoba. Aoba's insides started to feel like they were being tossed around like someone tossing together a salad. A pleasure salad. Though the pain was burning throughout his entire lower half Aoba's special spot inside of his ass was being hit over and over. This made the pain melt away and the pleasure more intense.

Ren growled once again before starting to pant. His tongue slowly slipping out of his mouth and hanging there like it did when he was an allmate. The feeling that were washing over his body and mind were too much for him. He needed more of Aoba. He needed all of Aoba.

Ren suddenly threw his head back and let out a loud howl. The noise filling the room as he fastened his pace and begun thrusting violently. Aoba's eyes widened when he heard the howl. He looked over his shoulder and to Ren with a shocked expression, "Ren? Ah! Ah!" he moaned. Ren just continues to pound his dick into Aoba's sweet jewel with no words. Only pants. Only howls escaped Ren's gorgeous throat. "Awooooohh!" he howled. Aoba had never been so turned on in his entire life. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, gripping the sheets tight as he howled with Ren. "Awooohhh! Oh yes! God yes! Ren!"  
Ren enjoyed the sounds that were coming from Aoba. He growled and slammed his dick harder into Aoba's sweet spots. Sweat dripped how his forehead and his brows as he snarled. The pressure slowly building to a point were he felt like he was going to explode. And he was. Aoba felt the same way, the pressure that had been bubbling inside him now felt like it was going to burst like a volcano. Aoba threw his head back again and gripped the sheets and hot cum spurted from his trembling dick and all over Ren's dead allmate body that had been laying on the bed the whole time. Aoba opens his eyes and leaned down, licking his cum off of the allmates face. "Oh…Ren… mm… khh.."

Ren watched as Aoba came all over his former body. A fire burning deep inside of him. Aoba had cum all over his former body. And now. He would forever smell like Aoba's cum., that sweet scent. It excited Ren making him thrust hard, faster, deeper. He couldn't hold it in anymore. With one last thrust Ren's entire body shuttered and trembled. His hot seed filling Aoba completely. "Aoba! Aoba! Aoba! Grrrr! Ahhh! Aaaaaooba!" he snarled.

Aoba panted as he laid there, exhausted and happy. He had finally fully connected with Ren. He was full of Ren. "Ren.."

Ren slowly leaned down and kisses Aoba's back before panting and flopping down on him. The two of them a sweaty panting mass. Ren smiled and looked down at Aoba. "…..Aoba."

the end.


End file.
